Talk:Visored
The bit on "Hollowification"... if I remember clearly, Aizen dubs it "Hollowization" (the episode where he retrieves the Hougykou from within Rukia). Although it is unknown which is the preferable one because of the possible error in translation, we can look at the differences between the suffixes. While "-ification" refers to the production or making of, "-ization" is used to suggest an action, process or result of doing. Hollowification would be more fitting for Aizen and Urahara's processes of making something achieve a higher position of hollow while hollowization would suggest the actual action involved of going from human/shinigami to hollow. 08:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Resolved Automated transfer of Problem Report #10503 The following message was left by Arrancar79 via on 2008-06-04 18:35:29 UTC This page is no longer in use, and should be merged with "List_of_Vizards" :Resolved Why I moved this page The logic is simple. We don't call the Arrancar "Arancaru", nor do we call Soul Society "Souru Sosiyeti", so it just makes sense to use the correct transliteration. And considering Vizard rhymes with "wizard" as opposed to "visor(ed)", I don't see why we should continue using an incorrect word. Got a problem with it? Take it up with Merriam-Webster: http://www.merriam-webster.com/cgi-bin/audio.pl?vizard01.wav=vizard Omarciddo 08:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC)omarciddo The logic is simple too, Vizard is the real word, and the only reason for which we don't use Souru Sosiyeti&cie, it's because they doesn't really fit with the "Style" of the wiki, but I don't see any problem with Vizard, I reverted it, you can still see on a poll if people wants to redirect it or no, but we can't seriously redirect an important article without any saying before. EDIT : Also, Anime is NOT a safe source, just see for Mayuri, in the manga, we only see half of his face and much of his "implants" got censured in the anime... Mili-Cien That particular name comes from Viz Media who is actually known to make up names and not ask the original authors what the names should be. Besides as already said before Vizard is the correct term no matter which way you look at it. Vizard is even a real English word which fits the characters. I seriously don't get how some people prefer incorrect terms over proper ones like this and Soul Reaper. Drunk Samurai 03:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Vizard and Visored Which is correct? I've never seen concrete proof of either, though I'm more inclined to believe "vizard" is correct, as opposed to "visored," it's a real word. I don't have a preference, if "Visored" is correct, I'll gladly use it, but I would love some actual set-in-stone information. Has it been written out in English anywhere in the manga? A databook? MementoMoriBlack 01:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Basically the actual word is Vizard. When you see visored its not an actual word, its just the english pronunciation of the word Vizard thats all. Salubri 01:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I am confused. If the Japanese spelling for Vizard and Visored is identical, then how can one be sure of what the correct one is? Has Kubo ever spelled it out in plain english before? Its common logic really. Vizard is defined as a mask or disguise. Visored is defined as the act of protecting with or providing a visor (used on a cap or helmet to shade or protect the eyes). So the reason i said its not an actual word before is because in the particular context it is being used visored is just the pronunciation of vizard in english. The only other spelling for visored is vizored. It seems more then likely whoever does the translations got the two mixed up as the similarity between vizard and visored or vizored is close. But they mean two different things. I just look at the actual meaning of either and the obvious one is correct. As for whether or not Kubo has said anything on it, not specifically that i know of, he likes to make things and then leave it, he doesnt draw it unless he has to, apparently he has alot of ideas before he decides what to do, most likely why we know so little about the vizards in general. Salubri 16:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oops, I had never realized that Vizard was a real word - I suppose that shows how foolish I am. In that case, I agree - Vizard seems to be a far more likely spelling. My guess is that Visored was favored for the English dub because it is a far more common word than Vizard. However, as you said, Vizard's definition seems to fit the description much better, especially since Kubo likes being abstract with his terminology. Mohrpheus 02:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Speculation on Vizard's Intentions I edited the last bit of the Synopsis section by adding in the fact that the Vizard may be heading out to fight Soul Society. I did that because it was in parenthesis that they may be going to fight Aizen and I felt that if for some reason we were going to offer one possibility we should probably offer both. If you want to remove the speculation all together I'm also fine with that. Jacksane 19:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The "Unknown Intentions" thing that was mentioned is actually good enough. That's why it's there. Arrancar109 19:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) When I edited the page all it said at the end was "The Vizard are then seen heading out (possibly to fight Airzen)" so I edited it. Jacksane 19:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not sure who originally put that up, but from the moment I saw it, I had a feeling they may not necessarily side with the Gotei 13 either. The "unknown intentions" thing was always there, but I think it is a common belief that they'd take up arms against Aizen. But the key word is "belief", so, like we both said, it isn't clear which side they're actually fighting on. Arrancar109 20:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Hachi's Mask I believe that at some point, it was stated that Hachi's mask looked "rather plain" or something of the sort. That it was shown briefly at some point before the most recent manga chapter? I think it would be worth stating somewhere (maybe in the Trivia area) that Hachi's mask once looked different, but Kubo decided to give it more detail. ShadowDragoonFTW 16:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) It's already stated under the hollow mask section on Hachi's page, that his mask was first briefly seen as a plain one with goggle eyes, but it wasn't fully formed yet and that it was only later when it was fully revealed. However, I guess you could add something similar under the trivia here. Blackstar1 17:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh. I actually kinda forgot that each Vizard had their own character page... eh... how silly of me? ShadowDragoonFTW 17:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Identical pictures How come the same picture is on the page twice? The one with the Vizards with their masks on and getting ready to fight. It's both up in the Arrancar arc section with the caption "The vizard begin to attack." and then again in the Hollow mask section with the caption "All Vizards with Hollow Masks on." Doesn't that seem a bit unnecessarily repetitive? Perhaps the first one could be eliminated, since the photo isn't affiliated with the Arrancar arc. Twocents 16:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Removed it. Arrancar109 16:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Visoreds or Vaizards? The English dub calls them Visoreds. Should everything be changed to Visoreds on this page then or is there some reason for leaving it at Vaizards? IchigoKitty 03:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Just slightly up this section on this page is the explanation for why the page is left at Vizards. Twocents 03:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Read above...The English pronunciation is Visoreds. The correct one is VIZARDS.--Espada Speed 03:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think many people mention this, but what about the pronunciations? The "I" in "Visored" is pronounced the same way as "Vaizaado." However, "Vizard" is pronounced differently and doesn't sound the same as the Japanese. Check it here. -Mr. Toto 23:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I hardly consider this resolved, Vizard was used by fansubbing groups, when it came time for the manga to roll out Kubo approved Visored.--Licourtrix 09:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) In Chapter 188, page 9 the term used is actually Vaizaado. The websters dictionary defines Vizard as a mask for disguise or protection. Pronunciation: \ˈvi-zərd, -ˌzärd\. While the term Visored is spelled in the manga using kanji meaning masked army (仮面の軍勢 kamen no gunzei?), it is pronounced as the English visored (ヴァイザード), an archaic meaning being "masked". Visored is an defined as an extension of the word Visor. which is the front piece of a helmet, while it can be considered a mask, it does not refer to the same thing as a mask as it is only part of a whole structure and is not separate on its own as a mask, as its attached to another piece such as a helmet. In Chapter 215, page 19 the term used is Vaizards which then refers to Vizard, in romanji is spelled Vaizado it is only taken by fans to be spelled visored in translation even thought that is apparently not the case, unless there is something official that states that the word that makes no sense logically nor is consistently translated is in fact the correct version.Salubri 16:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) There was this same debate on Wikipedia, I cannot, nor will I repeat it word for word or even provide a link, as the Visored page was moved into a list of Bleach characters and lost its individual talk page.--Licourtrix 11:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Exactly what I thought. In case your wondering this site focuses on bleach and what it does, not what outside sites do, as you can see its already been spoken of here with little people taking issue about it and until it can be confirmed or denied its moot point. You yourself can't even find nor bring up the credible information with which to even push your point of view, so i would ask that your debating be taken to the forum as the talk pages are only for conversation on content and maintenance and thats obviously not taking place in this conversation simply cause you don't agree cause other people where talking about it on some other wiki format.Salubri 14:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You seem quite apt to put me down. Perhaps you should avoid commenting on my posts. I don't wonder anything about this wiki, I know that it doesn't use the notable and verifiable refernces that Wikipedia demands. I actually wished to provide a reference to the wikipedia articles talkpage because they had PR from viz and kubo himself saying he preferred Visored, Soul Reapers, etc. I only wish some archive was kept but the entire page and its history was purged when the article was merged. :Resolved Bankai? I've noticed on many of the pages of the Vizard former Lieutenants that the Bankai slot says "Not Yet Achieved". We really don't know if they have or not, so shouldn't we show that doubt? The accepted practice is 'unless explicitly stated, they don't have it'. Same vein as 'innocent until proven guilty'. I wouldn'nt be suprised if they had, but we haven't seen any proof yet. TomServo101 10:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Elemental Zanpakutos I removed the trivia about elemental zan's because Rose's is not element-based, making the statement incorrecte. --Yyp 21:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Immense Spiritual Power? I was looking through Lisa Yadomaru's Powers and Abilities section, when I noticed that she supposedly had "Immense Spiritual Power". I looked through all lieutenant vizards, and they had the same. Does being a Vizard automatically give you "Immense Spiritual Power", even when that category is generally used for Captain-Level opponents in the sense of having achieved Bankai? Because we dont know if the lieutenant vizards even have Bankai. Yes, it's likely, but they might have not even bothered.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 22:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Immense spiritual power doesn't mean they have achieved bankai just that the average shinigami or hollow would probably face alot of trouble fighting them.--Licourtrix 01:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but that fact relates not the their sheer spiritual power(as indicated by "immense" or "vast" in articles), but their increase in physical abilities. I just don't think that Dual-Type reiatsu should immediatly be considered "immense", especially if some of them may or may not have Bankai.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 10:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Im not sure you understand the definition of being a vizard. If one has the power of a shinigami the highest rank is captain, there is reportedly nothing above that in terms of power level. What your doing is trying to determine power level by rank on those who aren't apart of a ranking system and by the definition of that are more powerful then a shinigami or hollow would be with one form of reiatsu. Hence why Hachi is able to use kido he himself developed that can't be undone by shinigami kido. If he was a simple shinigami his power could be undone even by a captain with kido mastery. The definitions used have little to do with the ranking system on used in the gotei 13, yes they were former shingiami but even general logic means having one set of power can be trumped by having two its simple math. Having bankai is an increase in power in being a captain-level shinigami. If the vizard are half hollow with the power that comes with it, then why should having shinigami bankai be the definition of their strength alone. To prove your point you would have to prove that the former lieutenant vizard arent as powerful as captains or more so. They without shikai, using shikai or lack of use of their zanpakuto at all they have shown they can fight side by side on the level of a captain and in some cases succeed where captains couldn't meanwhile shinigami lieutenants have been all taken out for the most part.Salubri 13:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I see your point here, but i wasnt refering to their combat abilities. I was refering to the fact that "immense spiritual power" may be a little presumptous. Theres a difference between physical prowess and level of spiritual power(even though they are very inter-connected) there is still a difference. I just dont see how simply being a Vizard gives you "immense Spiritual power" if all donning a mask really does is give the user a new place to absorb their power from. Sure, it enhances their physical abilities, and changes the nature of their spiritual power while the mask is on, but I dont think this would automatically give them "immense spiritual power" like the captain-levels who have this power all the time, as opposed to the Vizards who only gain this power when the don masks.And i perfectly understand the definition of being a vizard. im just saying that lieutenant level vizards(assuming lisa and hiyori are this because of no evidence to the contrary), when they don their masks, gain a big boost in physical abilities. i dont think that being a Vizard changes your spiritual power even without the mask. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 18:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thats not how the concept was based on if you see the power yes its mentioned in the section but it has nothing to do with so much being a captain or lieutenant the reason alot of pages are listed as so are to show they are of a level but not the highest. While Renji and Ikkaku show mastery in some skills they are not captains in spiritual level by any means and having bankai allows them to rival a captain, but you wouldnt confuse the amazing spiritual power level of say byakuya or zaraki with any lieutenant. Your still thinking on terms of them being shinigami they aren't they are vizards. Two power sets as opposed to one. Your still using the term lieutenant level, they aren't lieutenants any longer havent been for some 100 years. Your trying to classify them with a system that no longer pertains to them. Even further trying to classify them solely on their shingiami power as opposed to their full power. Did we not all see all of them take out thousands of gillians without releasing their zanpakuto and in some cases not using them at all. Thats even much for a captain to accomplish, if the amazement the gotei 13 had to the scene was any indication. its a dual spiritual power, notice they dont wear the masks all the time, hachi performed kido the level unseen before that a shinigami cant do as the spells were unique and only placed on his mask to boost it even further. The boost comes from the mask but its always there, the enhancement of any ability comes from the spiritual power as does all abilities whether hollow or shinigami.Salubri 21:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC)